Attractions
by Puppeteer-skills-101
Summary: Maul and Talon are two of many Sith apprentices that were sent out to distract the weak minded Jedi from the war to allow their masters to get the winning edge in the war. However these two Sith apprentices fail to completely grasp on their masters plan. They were sent out to distract the Jedi, correct? Than why did feel like a sort of punishment to them?
1. Stage 1

Maul and Talon hated this mission. They didn't want to be here. They didn't want to complete this mission. They wanted to leave, yet they wanted to show their master that they could handle any mission their masters threw at them. Maul felt uncomfortable, he never had been forced by his master to do a mission like this. He hated crowds. He hated people. He hated everyone, even himself at times. His master could of at least of sent him to do this mission alone and not send some Twi'lek with him, who favored just being in her undergarments. Maul understood those reason though, it was a way to catch her male opponents off guard. But now it would be their undoing. Her being a Twi'lek with little clothes would surly draw different and more attention they were suppose to. He hated himself at the moment as much as he hated her. Him just being a Dathomirian Zabrak would also draw more attention to them. He hated how their tattoos made their red skin pop out more. He hated that the only thing he was allowed to wear were golden spandex shorts. He hated how Talon was able to easily adapt to this situation because of being a Twi'lek and always getting the same look from men. He hated how they have been at this bantha shit bar and not even one Jedi strolled into or even by the bar.

Maul silently maneuvered his way on the pole that was attached to the stage. On the pole next to him was Talon. They both had the same flexibility and flamboyance so they were placed in the middle of the stage. Maul swore to himself, if the pole wasn't bolted to the stage everyone in the bar would be dead. That would attract those Jedi, Maul smirked as he thought. Pole dancing was simple for him. Too simple. They only wanted him and Talon on the pole and doing aerial dancing. The owner want more of them. To give some guests "private shows." Maul knew and didn't care that Talon quickly jumped at the offer. He simply told the owner that he would do what ever he wanted when ever he liked. The owner didn't like to decline his costumers from such rare merchandise he had, yet he didn't want to lose Maul so quickly. So he was forced to let Maul do whatever he wanted.

Talon watched as Maul half hearted moved on the pole. She rolled her eyes annoyed at him. Why did she have to be partner with him? Why couldn't Nihl be as flexible as she was? Why couldn't she work with him instead of this Zabrak. He moved like a damned droid. He annoyed her so much. Talon has quickly drawn from her thoughts as she heard the crowd of men that had gathered whistle at her. She smirked at the men as she twisted her way around the pole. The men groaned once an announcement came on that it was time to give Maul and Talon a break. Talon groaned when she looked at the clock. It was no where near the time of their break. Once back stage she glared at him yet not daring to vocalize her frustrations to him. She knew that he was technically considered to be him a higher rank than she was, but that wasn't what was stopping her. It was the fact that he had the only communication link to the other apprentices and she only got it when ever she acted according to his plans. As soon as he sat down on a chair however she couldn't help, but ask.

"Alright, why the hell did cut our act short?" Talon snapped at him and watched as he took a drink of water.

"You would know why if you didn't get caught up with those men. Feel the Force, or is that still too hard for you don't tell me, you Twi'leks are only good for dancing? There is quite the large group of Jedi heading this way. Count yourself lucky, I was close to just walking off the stage." Maul said and used the force to summon another bottle of water to them. He tossed it at Talon, who stood in wonder of how she didn't sense the group of Jedi.

"Get ready. Drawing the attention maybe difficult, we don't know which Jedi we may finally be entertaining. If we're lucky it'll be some weak-minded padawans. Than again judging on what we can sense from here, there will be some Jedi Masters. Remember Talon. Do whatever is necessary to distract these Jedi. Take them into the back. Do whatever, but we need them to keep returning. A padawan has little influence over-"

"Over their masters. It is in our best interest to distract the masters and knights. I know Maul. You don't have to go over the entire brief our masters gave us. For all I know that was all you have been thinking about for the past 6 rotations on this planet. Don't get your horns twisted because of those lazy Jedi already Maul. They're here so lets show them what we're made of." Talon said drinking her water. Maul snarled at her. She was lucky the Jedi had arrived when she said they did or else he would have done more to her than just snarled. The mission was more important to him anyways. He just wanted to get it down and over with. He gulped down more water before following her. Now came the tricky part of the mission: to entice the Jedi and to keep them wanting for more.

"Wait for me, I'll have the announcer call us up. It should at least catch their attention. You go ahead as get everything ready for some aerial dancing. Oh and make sure you get the silk ready for me. The men seem to like that." Talon said and ran off. Maul rolled his eyes and walked toward the stage. He would have to somehow get to the top of the stage to clip the silk and the pole to the top of the stage without being seen by their audience. Maul looked at the top of the stage for a moment at where the silk and the pole had to be connected. He never had to deal with this before since everything was planned out the day before what they were going to be doing so the staff could do this and not the dancers. For a moment he wondered about how the staff even got to the top to hook this kind of stuff up.

He pushed the thought aside to be solved later as he went to retrieve the silk and pole. He knew Talon would do anything that the audience liked, but Maul would rather much stick to the aerial pole. He went into the closet and tied the aerial silks up in a loose knot and he grabbed the aerial pole. As he made his way to the stage, he noticed the solid back drop of the stage had poles sticking out of it that had things on the front of the back drop. Maul doubted anyone ever used them for climbing, but it seemed like the only way to get all the way up without being seen. Maul jumped grabbing onto a pole and seamlessly swung his way to the top.

Next problem, hooking the silk and pole to their correct places. One could not just place them where ever and hope for the best. One had to make sure that the two dancers had enough space apart from each other so they don't collide with the other and that they are not too far to the edge that they are taken off of the stage. Doing the calculations in his head he found the right spots to hang the pole and the silk. After he hung the silk up he tugged at the knot causing the two strands of silk to gracefully fall to the floor. Than he quickly got down off of the back drop before he caused too much stress with his unaccounted for weight on it.

After he was down he walked to a mirror and he wondered if his usual outfit would suit for today's performance than he brushed it aside.

"It's best to give this Jedi a tease of what we look like with barely any clothes on Maul." Talon approached him and traced his black tattoos with a finger.

"You may have interests in getting one if not as many Jedi as you can into bed, but that is not my plan." Maul huffed at Talon and turned away from her. "So what song shall we be dancing to to impress our Jedi guests?"

"It's called 'Feeling Good.' I've seen the other girls dance to it and thought that it would be a good choice for today's performance. We want our guests feeling good don't we, Maul?" Talon smirked at him as they peaked out to see the audience.

Maul ignored her comment and pointed out where the Jedi were. "They're in the back near the bar."

"Hopefully the announcement will draw them to the stage." Talon sighed as she looked at the group of Jedi. "Ugh, one of them's an old man." Talon pointed out the adult Jedi that sported long brown hair, a beard and a mustache. He must have been anywhere in his 50's or 60's, Maul could basically tell that Talon was thinking that there was no way of him becoming distracted by them and their bodies. Maul was think the same until he saw a younger man at least half of the older man's age. Anywhere between 28 and 38 if Maul had to guess.

"Yes, well look who's basically attached to his hip." Maul pointed him out to Talon.

"Yeah so?" Talon looked at him questioningly.

"I bet that he was the padawan to the other Jedi or at least a very close friend of his. Just look at how they're so close to each other." Maul explained

"So we distract the younger one and we distract the older one, I see what you have planned." Talon complimented him

"Yes, but there are still other's than those two." Maul reminded the younger Sith apprentice.

"I call dibs on the blonde Jedi, you can get the distract the two men and that Togruta female." Talon said as the fog was activated.

 _"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOU ARE IN FOR A SPECIAL TREAT TONIGHT! OUR TWO FAVORITES HAVE SET UP A SPECIAL DANCE JUST FOR TONIGHT. YOUR FAVORITE LETHAN TWI'LEK AND DATHOMIRIAN ZABRAK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TALON AND MAUL."_ The announcer gave Talon a second to run through the fog to her spot between the two long strands of silk before letting the fog die down. Than he started the music.

Talon had one hand each on the two strands of silk as she knelt on the ground. As the music started the song she stood up and her hands reached up further. Once her arms were fulling extended she gripped onto the silk stands and lifts her body off of the ground. She slowly flips her body back to where her legs were over her head and she wraps her legs around a strand of silk. She than pulls her body up and does the same thing until she gets to the height she needed. Than she flips her body upside down again and goes into a split. Her movements slow as if teasing the audience. She looked out into the audience to see the group of four Jedi watching her. The older Jedi and the Togrutaweren't paying much attention as the two younger men were, however they didn't seem very entranced at the moment. Just watching as they sipped on their drinks.

She stayed in her split until the music kicked up. Right as it did, Maul, on beat with the music ran out and jumped onto the aerial pole catching it in his thighs and letting his body leaning forward on one side of the pole as it swung forward toward the audience. Talon at the same moment flipped herself right up and quickly wrapped her legs around the separate strands of the silk and lifted herself up higher. Every time there was a beat louder than the others she fell quickly into a split than back up. Than with the silk wrapped around her feet, she turned to have one of the strands against her back and she crossed one of her legs over the other. Twisting herself into the strands of silk, she stood up with the silk around her legs, she flipped upside down again with her legs out in a split. She let go of the silk with her hands and swayed back and forth for a moment.

As Maul was swinging back he let his body curl and twist around the pole and just holding on with his hands, he held his body parallel to the pole as he let his body lean into the swing back forward. Than on his way back he stopped the swinging pole by landing on the ground. He only ran around the pole, while holding it, twice to get it going in a circular motion and for the chains holding the pole to the top of the stage to twist on itself causing the pole to rise. He held his body out in a flag position and let go of the pole with his lower hand to extend it out to the audience. From the quick glimpse he got of the audience he hand the young male Jedi he had pointed out to Talon staring right at him and the blonde Jedi male was paying all of his attention to Talon. The older male and the Togruta seemed annoyed by the to younger male Jedi. Maul didn't care about the two, he knew as long as he had the one Jedi distracted that the older Jedi and possibly the Togruta distracted as well. Once the pole was high enough he grabbed onto it with his other hand and started to make it spin again, yet much faster than before. Bending one of his legs, he outstretched the other than he let his head hang back along with his legs.

Talon as she was upside down, grabbed onto the silk with one hand as she used her other to unravel one leg sending her into a side ways split. She than wrapped the silk around her arms and unravel from one of her legs sending her tumbling down a bit. In an upside down state she twisted the pieces of silk around her body than pulled herself up. As Maul curled his body around the pole and let go of the pole with hand and pushed his upper body back. To lean back and grab the bottom of the pole. Talon let her body fall and the silk unravel from her body, until she pulled the silk causing it to stop unraveling. Than she leaned against the silk letting it unravel from around her legs, but stay raveled around her feet. She rolled her way back up the silk to let the silk unravel once more as she tumbled down than grabbing onto the silk to stop herself. She took the silk she had and threw it around her body than waved the silk she held in a circular motion causing her to spin and slowly move down the silk.

Maul held on as the pole spun than let go to bring his upper body back up and he leaned back and grabbed one of his legs pulling it touch the back of his head. Talon stopped her slow down fall and slowed the spinning to also grab on of hr legs and pull it to the side of her head causing them both to be in a split for 5 seconds before either of them moved. Talon climbed back up the silk as Maul held onto the pole with his hands spread apart from each other and he held his body out in a flag position for a second before moving his legs up and down together causing the pole to spin a bit more. Into the spin Maul separated his legs than brought them underneath of him in momentum in kicking his legs above him having him upside down as the pole spun he moved his legs together than apart. One moment as he was upside down he stopped keeping his legs spread for a moment and the pole slowly spun. He let his legs and body slowly drop putting him in a right side up position. Than he moved his legs as if he was walking on the air as the pole spun. Coiling around the pole once, Maul brought his body down to the bottom of the pole to where he could only hold onto the pole with his hand and he jerked his body causing it and the pole to spin rapidly. As the pole spun, Maul let his head hang back for a moment before bring it back in and letting it hang back again. The pole than made it's descend to the ground, Maul pulled his knees up to his chest .

Talon had wrapped herself in the silk and let herself slowly tumble, once she was near the ground she only held onto the silk with her hands and she let her feet touch the ground once Maul's did as the song faded out. Applause and whistles filled the building, but none of that matter to Maul. His eye scoured through the audience looking for the Jedi. He found the old Jedi still at the bar not paying any attention with the Togruta applauding his and Talon's performance. He did not find the Jedi's eyes that he pointed out earlier to Talon until he looked down at the front row. He saw the Jedi's that both him and Talon set out to attract to be in the front row clapping and whistling at them. Maul smirked deviously as his and the Jedi he pointed out earlier eyes met. Yellow and red to grey-blue. Maul held eye contact with him until Talon ran her hand across Maul's back as she walked back stage and he followed right after her knowing that stage 1 of their mission was a complete success.

Yet Maul and Talon couldn't help but wonder now, just what were the names of the Jedi they've entranced.


	2. Wanting More

Obi-wan stood there watching Maul walk backstage following behind Talon. He wanted to just follow those one-of-a-kind eyes that had begged for his attention. The two waited for their red and black bodies to come strolling back out onto the stage even after the silks and pole were taken down.

"Come, boys, let's return home." The old Jedi place a hand on each of the two younger Jedi's shoulder. Obi-wan and his friend jumped in surprise as they turned around to see unamused older Jedi.

"Come on Qui-gon, why leave now? We only just got here!" Obi-wan counteracts a bit disappointed in his old master.

"The show's just begun." The younger Jedi tried to support Obi-wan's defense, but in seeing that Qui-gon's resolve did not weaken, the group of Jedi left the club. 

Obi-wan was sure that what he was doing is wrong. He was sure he was breaking some kind of rule by doing this. He knocked softly on a door and it opened up to show the blonde Jedi that he was with the other night.

"Are you sure you want to do this Skywalker?" Obi-wan asked as they quickly walked through the empty halls.

"Ditching the Temple during the midnight hours just to go and see a sexy as kriff creature? Hell yeah, I'm sure." The Skywalker responded

"Alright, but if Wolf, Qui-gon or the Council finds out about this, it's all your idea, Cade." Obi-wan said as they walked out of the temple.

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde walked beside the older Jedi as they wore casual clothes instead of their usually Jedi robes. "But you can't say that you didn't want to do this as much as I did. You were there drooling over them as much as I was!"

"Alright, Cade, but you have to remember we can't keep going to this bar every night. Others will end up finding out." Obi-wan said as they took an elevator to the lower levels of Coruscant.

"And if other Jedi do end up finding out, they can shut their kriffing mouths because every Jedi has done this in their lives at least once." Cade replied to this friend.

"Alright, Cade, enough with the language! How did Master Sazen ever train you with a mouth like yours?" Obi-wan asked curiously

"I think it had to do with a lot of patience." Cade laughed and the rest of their trip was spent in silence until they arrived at the nightclub that they were last at only a few days ago. As they walk in they find Talon dancing on a pole. Cade pats Obi-wan's shoulder getting the older Jedi's attention.

"What is it, Cade?" Obi-wan asks turning his gaze to his friend.

"Looks like your Zabrak is on waiter duty." Cade turns Obi-wan's head to point directly at the red Zabrak, he was still wearing his golden spandex but this time he also had an apron on.

"Uh oh." Cade exclaimed as he watched some dude talking to Maul. The two Jedi could tell it wasn't going well as Maul was snarling at the dude. Cade didn't get a chance to say anything else before Obi-wan begun his stride over to the conflict. Cade swore to himself, sometimes Obi-wan was just too bold.


	3. Unexpected

"Stupid Jedi." Maul snarled under his breath as he walked away from the Jedi that he once had caught the attention of. Obi-wan had used a mind trick to get the dude to leave Maul alone, yet now the Jedi was trying to talk to Maul. Maul at the moment just wanted to do his job. He was pleased that he had ensnared the Jedi's attention, but now he wanted out of this large crowd.

As Maul set the last drink he had to deliver down on the table, Maul stood there next to the man now drinking the alcoholic drink. Maul placed a hand on his hip and looked around as Talon and other ladies pole danced to a song called 'Dark Horse.' Just as he expected, the Jedi was not only watching him but following him as well. Maul turned his gaze to an empty chair at an empty table that sat in front of the stage. An idea clicked in Maul's mind. If this Jedi was so intrigued by Maul, Maul should at least give in a closer look.

Maul approached the young Jedi slowly through the crowd making sure never to break his eye contact with him. Once Maul was up to the Jedi, Maul placed a hand on the Jedi's chest and pushed him slowly forcing Obi-wan to walk backward and put his trust in Maul in where they were going.

"Uhhhh," Was all that Obi-wan could say before clearing his throat. "W-what, uh, what are you doing?" Obi-wan didn't think his face could get any redder than it was at that moment. Until Maul leaned in as they walked.

"I thought that I should thank you for what you did earlier," Maul's voice was quiet and deep. He looked over Obi-wan's shoulder and saw the chair then stopped the Jedi from backing up any further.

"And, uh, how are you going to do that?" Obi-wan mindlessly said as the Zabrak hand walked around him, sliding his hand across Obi-wan's chest, luring the Jedi to turn around and face where Maul was going.

Cade turned, from watching Talon dance, trying to from his friend and what he saw surprised him. Cade watched as Maul's hand left Obi-wan's body and the Zabrak walk over to the chair. Once Maul was next to the chair, he bent down and reached out to his one leg that was propped out further than the other, then slowly roll his way back up into a standing position. Maul placed a hand on the back of the chair then one leg after the other, Maul was sitting on the back of the chair. As Maul slid down the back of the chair to the main sitting part, he let his legs bend and spread open. Leaning down, Maul then started to crawl off of the chair and toward Obi-wan and never breaking eye contact. Once he got up to Obi-wan, he crawled up the Jedi's body and he let his lips drag their way up Obi-wan's neck. The feeling alone sent shivers throughout Obi-wan's body. Maul then grabbed the collar of Obi-wan's shirt and walked back to the chair. Once Maul could feel the chair touch the back of his legs, he slowly walked around Obi-wan keeping his grip on the shirt until Obi-wan stood where Maul stood.

Maul pushed Obi-wan back into the chair and Cade couldn't help but notice that song's vocal change from female to male and Maul removed his apron leaving himself in only his golden spandex. Maul bent down running his hands from Obi-wan's shoulders down to his legs. Kneeling in front of Obi-wan, Maul rubbed his body against Obi-wan's legs as he came back up. Obi-wan couldn't help but reach his hands out and touch Maul's chest. Maul snarled at the Jedi grabbing at the hands and pulling them away from his body. Maul set the hand down on the arms of the chair.

"No touching unless I permit it." Maul hissed into Obi-wan's ear and the Jedi gulped as Maul sat on Obi-wan's lap and started to grind on his legs. Maul ran his hands up and down Obi-wan's body and then up Obi-wan's neck and into the long hair the Jedi had.

"So, what's your name?" Maul quietly asked as he pushed his hands underneath Obi-wan's shirt and felt the Jedi's toned muscles under his skin.

"Kenobi." The Jedi spoke surprise he could will himself to speak as his eyes were entranced and following the intricate black tattoos on Maul's body. "And yours?"

"Maul." The Zabrak quietly breathed into Obi-wan's ear before gently biting the Jedi's ear lobe.

"So that's not just a stage name?" Obi-wan asked trying not to make any sounds as Maul ground on him and bit his ear.

"It's my real name." Maul purred until he heard a voice behind him calling his name and he didn't stop what he was doing until he was yanked off of the Jedi by his 'boss.' Maul snarled at the older human.

"What the hell are you doing?!" His boss yelled at him. "That man that you were with was important for us to please. I told you before they came in, you were the one they wanted to entertain them!"

"I was on waiter duty, and I do not need to entertain anyone I don't want to entertain. That was our deal." Maul hissed wishing that he could use his mind tricks on the man, but that would ruin his entire mission. "I certainly do not entertain anyone who thinks they are free to touch and grope me."

"Then you decided to give him a lap dance?!" Maul's boss points his finger at Obi-wan. Maul could tell that they were in a bad situation, everyone in the club was now paying attention to Maul and his 'boss.'

"He helped get that freeloader off of me, so I decided to thank him." Maul kept his voice calm and at its normal level. He didn't know when the yelling would stop until Talon walked up behind their'boss' and threw her arm around him.

"Come on now sir, it was his first time off of the stage. You're expecting too much of him on his first time and I'm sure that man will be back. And when he is I'm sure Maul will be ready." Talon whispered into his ear and their boss let out a huff.

"He better be ready or else both of you will be punished." Their boss hissed glaring at Maul. "And no more free lap dances!" Maul kept his anger down as Talon then leads their boss into the back. Once his boss and Talon are out of sight, Maul snarls looking around at the few people who still were watching and they jumped and turned to watch the dancers that were still dancing on the stage. Maul kept calm as he walked over to his apron and picked it up, putting it back on.

"Hey," Obi-wan began to approach the fuming Zabrak until his friend placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, dude, are you alright? I didn't expect that dude to go off like that." Cade commented

"Yes, Cade, I'm alright." Obi-wan turned to his friend.

"Dude, I just can't believe that he gave you a lap dance." Cade's mood quickly lightened as he laughed.

"Even I didn't believe it when it was happening," Obi-wan's face began to turn red once more. "I should go and see if he's alright." Obi-wan left his friend before Cade could make up any argument. Obi-wan walked up to the bar as Maul was cleaning out glasses.

"Hey, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked a bit worrisome.

"Yes. I am fine. Being yelled at here isn't the worst thing that can happen." Maul answered not taking his eyes off of the glass that he was cleaning.

"That's what worries me," Obi-wan muttered and Maul sighed, quickly thinking to himself. He reached down under the counter and pulled out a napkin and a pen and started to write on it.

"What's that?" Obi-wan couldn't help but ask as Maul pushed the napkin to Obi-wan.

"Listen. I would really like to thank you more properly than what happened here tonight. This is the address where that batha shit of a boss gave me to live. Meet me there on Sunday night at 11." Maul spoke softly to him.

"Uhhh, I'm not entirely sure that I should," Obi-wan began to speak.

"If you're uncomfortable with just being us, I could invite Talon and you could bring that blonde friend of yours." Maul suggested and Obi-wan took the napkin with a shaky hand.

"A-Alright." Obi-wan's face was red once again thinking of what possibly could happen.

"You should get going now Kenobi. If my boss comes back and still sees you here he might kick you out." Maul warned and Obi-wan nodded leaving the bar and getting Cade. After explaining what happened to his friend, they both left the club.


End file.
